Outta My Mind
by Won-Chan108
Summary: After the Battle Bladers, Ginga no longer has a bey. But one day, he goes up into the mountains of Koma village to train, and finds Ryuuga is in the middle of trying to control L-Drago! But sadly, he gets possessed by the dark power again. He attacks Ginga and has the redhead bondaged in tentacles. What will Dark Ryuuga do to Ginga now? DarkRyuugaxGinga RyuugaxGinga Tentacle-Rape


**Outta My Mind **

**DarkRyuugaxGinga RyuugaxGinga Oneshot WARNING: BoyxBoy Don't like, then don't read!**

It had been two weeks since Battle Bladers. Ginga was in Koma Village, getting ready to set off on another adventure.

The redhead put on a greenish-brown cloak over his clothes to keep warm. He made sure to pack a burger in his bag in case he got hungry as well.

When packing was complete, the boy set off on his journey to the mountains.

'_Storm Pegasus,'_ he thought, _'thank you my friend, for always helping me get through tough times. Even though I can't beyblade anymore, I still won't stop training!'_

The wind grew strong and the snow numbed his skin as he continued to walk up the snowy mountain. But Ginga's blader's spirit was still burning bright.

"I'll give it my all," he yelled, "for **you** Pegasus!"

After an hour, the redhead found a cave in the mountains. It was pitch black with an eerie red light.

"What..is that?" he walked towards the red light. As he got closer and closer to it, his body got warmer, "Whoa!"

There was a huge lava pit at the center of the cave. Ginga sat on the ground to heat up.

"At least it's warm in here. I wouldn't want to worry father and the others if I caught a cold." He giggled.

"_Let-it-rip!"_

"Huh?" Ginga thought the voice sounded familiar. The curious redhead followed the voice, and it led to a certain blader.

**. . .**

"Dammit.." Ryuuga cursed under his breath. Lightning L-Drago returned to his master.

The dragon emperor had returned to the mountains to resume his training. Ever since Battle Bladers, he was able to fix his bey and hopefully master the dark power this time.

"**Kukuku.."** **the purple dragon chuckled evilly from the bey.** **"You're wasting your time, master. Just give up; I'll possess your body again one way or another."** **He taunted.**

Ryuuga tsked and readied his launcher, "Shut up! I'll keep trying again and again no matter what!" he pulled the rip cord, "Let it rip!"

The silver bey spun on the ground, radiating a light purple aura. Three dragons manifested from the bey.

'_Alright..things seem to be going good so far.'_ Ryuuga closed his eyes and began concentrating.

The three purple dragons flew around in the cave, unable to enter Ryuuga's body.

His willpower was much stronger ever since Battle Bladers, possessing him was going to be a challenge now.

But the dragons watched carefully, waiting for him to drop his guard.

"_Ryuuga?"_

"Hn?!" his yellow eyes opened up. He turned and saw his younger rival, Ginga Hagane.

"Ah, so it was you!" the redhead ran up to him.

L-Drago lowered itself near Ryuuga, **"Isn't that the Pegasus boy that you're interested in, master?"**

The dragon emperor only grunted, refusing to answer L-Drago's question.

To Ginga, it looked like L-Drago was letting out small growls. Only Ryuuga could understand what L-Drago was really saying.

"Hey Ryuuga," he rubbed the back of his head, "it's been a while."

"Why are you here?" he grunted.

"Geez, I only came up here to do some training..sheesh." he pouted, _'At least say hello to me..'_

"I'm really in the middle of something." Ryuuga was becoming impatient, "What business do you have with me?"

Ginga shook his head, "I-I didn't know you'd be in the mountains. But when I saw you..I just..I don't know.."

Ryuuga didn't have the foggiest idea what Ginga was trying to say, so his face remained emotionless.

"**If I didn't know any better, I'd say he likes you, master."** **L-Drago informed.**

Ryuuga glared at the dragon to shut up.

"When I saw you, without even thinking, I just ran up to you." Ginga scratched his cheek, "I barely get to see you..and I don't know where you live."

"Hn, that's none of your business."

"I know..but I kinda.." he blushed a little, "missed you."

_Ba-thump_

Ryuuga's heart beat increased, "You..missed me?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "I know it must sound weird hearing that from me though."

"Tch, stop joking! You didn't miss me; I took your father from you." Ryuuga grunted, "I bet you haven't forgotten any of that, now did you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten..I remember the hatred I had towards you." Ginga had a hurt expression on his face.

The dragon emperor closed his eyes, _'Hn, I thought so..'_

"But.."

He opened his eyes, "Hn?"

"What's in the past is in the past. Father is back at home waiting for me." Ginga smiled warmly, "Besides, I know you only did that because you were possessed by the dark power."

"Tch, how can you forgive me so easily?!"

"Because," Gings grinned, "I know that deep down, Ryuuga isn't evil at all."

_Ba-thump_

He turned around to hide the small blush forming on his face, "Whatever, you're wasting my time."

The redhead pouted, "Geez, what's your problem..I just want to be friends with you."

Ryuuga tried to resume concentration, "I don't need friends.."

"Ryuuga.." the redhead looked hurt, "are we at least still rivals?"

He grunted and nodded yes.

Ginga brightened up, "Then I'm staying here for a while."

"Idiot.." he mumbled.

"I came here to train and so did you," Ginga grinned, "so let's train together!"

_Ba-thump_

His blush came back, "Together?"

**L-Drago smirked, "Master?"**

Ryuuga forgot all about L-Drago and was focused on Ginga.

The redhead held Ryuuga's hand with his smaller hands.

"G-Ginga.." he blushed at the warm contact.

"C'mon, let's train together, Ryuuga." He smiled brightly.

He groaned, "No," he clenched his fist, "you'd just get in the way.."

"I promise I won't, please Ryuuga. It'll help us both get stronger and we could get to know each other." Ginga had pleading eyes.

_Ba-Thump_

'_Please, don't make that face.'_ Ryuuga thought Ginga looked like a sad puppy.

"Ryuuga, please, I really like you.." his golden eyes looked sad.

Ryuuga's heart was pounding so hard in his chest.

**L-Drago smirked,** **"Now's my chance.."**

"Ginga.." he eyed the redhead's lips.

The oblivious redhead stared into Ryuuga's eyes, "Ryuu..ga?"

He gripped Ginga's chin and slowly leaned in.

"Ryuuga look out!" the redhead shouted.

"Hn?" he turned around and each purple dragon entered his body, one-by-one, "GAH!..GAH!..GAH!"

When all three were completely inside the dragon emperor, Ryuuga collapsed.

"Ryuuga!"

His body radiated dark energy. Veins formed on his skin. The dark energy blew Ginga's cloak off his body.

"Fight it Ryuuga! Don't let the dark power control you again!" Ginga shook him by the shoulders.

Ryuuga growled and twitched with his eyes closed. He was trying his best to fight it. His white (jacket) cape came off and his shirt ripped a little.

Suddenly, he stopped moving.

"Ryuuga!" Ginga got teary-eyed, "No.."

He grunted with his eyes still closed, "Gin..ga.."

The redhead brightened, "Yogatta! (Thank goodness!) I thought you were a goner."

"Ginga..come closer.." his voice sounded rough.

The redhead leaned in, "What is it?"

Ryuuga grabbed the back of Ginga's head and brought him down into a kiss.

The redhead blushed when he and his rival's lips touched.

Ginga broke away and stood up blushing, "Wh-Wh-What are you doning?!"

Ryuuga smirked darkly and rose to his feet. Ginga saw that his eyes were glowing red with evil.

He looked up at the taller teen, "Ryuu..ga?"

All his fangs showed in his smirk, "Gin..ga.." he captured the younger teen's lips.

"Mm!" the redhead's small fists kept hitting Ryuuga's chest as he tried to break away.

He grabbed both of Ginga's wrists and deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded the redhead's mouth.

The redhead blushed and squirmed as his rival explored his mouth.

"**L-Dragoooo!"** **Ryuuga growled.**

He was locked away in his mind. Now that he was possessed by L-Drago he had lost control of his body movements and deepest desires.

'_Settle down master, I'm just giving you what you always wanted. He tastes sweet, doesn't he?'_

"**Bastard, stop making me do this to him! Give me control right this second!"**

'_Hn, you've kept me locked away in that silver bey long enough. Now that I have your body, it's time to have some fun; starting with your precious little rival.'_

"**Don't you dare hurt him!"**

'_I can do whatever I want now, so just relax and I'll make your darkest desires a reality.'_

He broke the kiss with Ginga.

The redhead placed a trembling hand over his mouth, "M-My first kiss.."

Dark Ryuuga licked his lips, "I'm glad I'm the one to take it from you. You taste delicious.."

The redhead growled, "Grr, you're not Ryuuga, are you?!"

"Heh, glad you figured it out." He chuckled darkly, "We meet again Ginga Hagane."

"Grr, L-Drago!" the redhead used all his strength and broke free.

Once he created some distance between them, he instantly got out his launcher and when he reached for his bey, "Oh yeah..Pegasus.." Ginga forgot he couldn't beyblade anymore.

Dark Ryuuga approached him, "So you're the Pegasus-user that my master is interested in. Hmph, what could he possibly see in an idiot like you."

Ginga backed away, "What're you saying..?"

"Oh, then let me tell you a little secret. Didn't you know that Ryuuga-sama has _always_ been watching you from the shadows?" he smirked.

"**Shut up L-Drago! That's none of his business!" Ryuuga didn't want Ginga to know.**

"But I must say, I'm interested in you too."

"What?!" Ginga backed away.

"You're the first blader to ever defeat me and survive. Though I can't say the same thing about your precious Pegasus." He laughed evilly.

"Shut up L-Drago!" Ginga was getting ticked.

He stopped laughing, "Hn, you shouldn't raise your voice at me. Without Pegasus, you have nothing to protect yourself with."

Ginga swallowed hard, he knew he was right.

Dark Ryuuga rubbed the back of his hand along Ginga's cheek, "Now I can finally seek my revenge against you."

The redhead was paralyzed with fear.

He whispered huskily into his ear, "I've decided to take something away from you even worse than your father and losing a bey battle combined."

Ginga trembled in horror, "Wh-What?"

He grabbed Ginga's ass, "Your virginity.."

"WHAT?!" the redhead blushed red.

"**Leave him alone L-Drago!"** **Ryuuga growled.**

Dark Ryuuga massaged Ginga's ass, "My-My, what a nice ass you have.~"

"N-No ssstop it!" Ginga squirmed to get away.

'_What do you think master; doesn't his ass feel soft and pudgy?'_

"**N-NO! STOP IT! RELEASE HIM!" Ryuuga was partially embarrassed to be touching Ginga this way.**

"I wonder if the fat in those burgers go straight to your butt." Dark Ryuuga chuckled.

Ginga's ears were turning red and he roughly pushed away from L-Drago, "Stop touching me L-Drago!"

"Hn, that's the last time you escape from me."

"**L-Drago you better give me control right this instant!" Ryuuga yelled.**

'_And it's about time I shut you up master..'_ Dark Ryuuga smirked, "I'm through holding back.."

The level of dark power increased. Purple tattoos formed on his muscled arms, Ryuuga's shirt completely ripped open, his muscles enlarged, and his hair grew longer.

Dark Ryuuga sighed in relief when the full transformation ended. He cracked his neck, "Aaah..now that's more like it. Now then Ginga.."

The redhead took a step back.

"We can do this the easy way and have you hand over your virginity." He licked his lips, "Or we can do this the hard way and I'll rape you."

Ginga gritted his teeth and made a run for it.

"Hn, I guess we're doing it the hard way." The dark power materialized into a tentacle-like shape. One tentacle grabbed Ginga's ankle.

"Wah!" he fell to the ground and was dragged back over to Dark Ryuuga.

The redhead still continued to try getting away.

Dark Ryuuga summoned more tentacles to pin Ginga's arms down.

"Hanasei! (Let go!)" growled Ginga.

"Silence.." his nails grew really sharp and long.

He raised up his claw and Ginga closed his eyes in fear, expecting to be hit.

_RIP!_

Ginga opened one eye and then gasped, Dark Ryuuga had torn open his orange tank top.

Ginga blushed as Dark Ryuuga ran his hand over the boy's chest. When his nail brushed against Ginga's nipple, he winced.

"Hnn, are your nipples sensitive Ginga?" he smirked.

"No!"

"Then you won't mind if I help myself.."

"Huh?"

Dark Ryuuga licked Ginga's chest and his rough tongue went over the nipple.

The redhead blushed red, "ST-STOP! Aah! L-Drago nyaa!" he moaned.

He enjoyed how he could get Ginga to let out little moans. He used his sharp teeth to bite into the hard buds.

"Aaahh!" Ginga moaned louder.

Dark Ryuuga continued to nibble on the nipples and make his prisoner moan.

He stopped and licked his lips, "I had no idea that you enjoyed having your nipples teased Ginga."

"Haa.. 's not true."

"Your body seems to be enjoying this," he rubbed in between Ginga's legs, "especially here."

"AAaah!" he arched his back the more he massaged it.

"Hn, you even got a hard-on. So shameful.." he chuckled darkly, "All I did was nibble you a little."

"St-aah Stop it L-dragooo!" he shifted and moaned.

"I won't stop, so no use persuading me." He withdrew his hand and raised his claw again.

"Hyaah!"

_RIP! RIP!_

He tore off Ginga's belts and ripped open the jeans, revealing his private parts.

The boy immediately closed his legs, "STOP IT! I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Dark Ryuuga summoned more tentacles to separate his legs. The tentacles lifted the boy above the ground.

"You say you don't like it but you've wetted yourself with your own pre-cum." His finger teased the tip of Ginga's erection, "So naughty Ginga.."

"Nngh!" the redhead winced in pleasure.

Dark Ryuuga licked Ginga's inner-thigh and the redhead whimpered in fear.

"Your body is so delicious Ginga; I just want to do horrible things to you."

"Please..stop..n-no more.." he was truly terrified.

Dark Ryuuga stroked Ginga's erection, "I'm not done playing with you, I'm about to have some _real_ fun."

More tentacles appeared and then rubbed Ginga's nipples. They felt so cold and liquidly, it was like being licked by two tongues!

The redhead bit his bottom lip to hold down his moans. Dark Ryuuga began sucking on Ginga's erection, he craved redhead's moans.

The more he sucked, the more Ginga squirmed, "Nnno..I don't like it-AAaah!"

His mouth felt so hot on his dick, Ginga had never touched himself before.

Dark Ryuuga sucked faster, he could feel his master get aroused from torturing his rival.

"Pleease, st-stop! I feel weird!" the redhead moaned and gasped, "S-Something'll come out!"

Ginga was doing his best to hold it down, but Dark Ryuuga wouldn't allow it.

"Aaahn!" his cum splattered in Dark Ryuuga's mouth.

He licked his lips, "Thanks for the meal; I knew you'd like it."

Ginga had a little drool on his lip and his eyes emitted a few tears down his blushing cheeks.

"Please..haa..haa..n-no more.." he sobbed, "let me go L-Drago, I'm begging you."

He smirked so hard that all his fangs showed, "That face.."

Dark Ryuuga cupped the sides of Ginga's face.

"That face you're making turns me on greatly." He licked Ginga's tears away, "It's so indecent and your body is so naughty."

"Shut up, you're wrong!" Ginga shook his head out of his grasp.

"You keep saying no over and over again, but I can see it in your eyes. You crave more of this torture, don't you?" He ripped Ginga's scarf off, "I just want to wreck you inside out."

Two more tentacles appeared, one went right into Ginga's mouth, "Mmph!"

"It's about time I start preparing you." Dark Ryuuga spreaded Ginga's entrance.

"Mmmff?!"

"What a lovely shade of pink and it's quivering with excitement." He smirked, "This should fit in nicely.."

The second tentacle went right inside him. The redhead let out a muffled cry of pain/pleasure. The tentacle went in and out, massaging Ginga's walls.

"Kukuku, amazing, amazing, amazing!" he chuckled evilly, "Your body is so perverted Ginga, so perfect! No wonder Ryuuga-sama is so interested in you!"

The redhead squirmed and moaned as he was being dominated from the front and the back. It turned Dark Ryuuga on greatly to see the boy in discomfort.

"That should be enough, one more should do it.." he snapped his finger and the tentacle retreated Ginga's mouth.

The redhead coughed and moaned as there was still a cold tentacle violating his insides.

A second tentacle was added and Ginga cried out moving frantically. Dark Ryuuga had his eyes on Ginga's mouth, so many things he wanted to do to it.

"Feels good, right? You're leaking with so many perverted juices." He licked his lips, "So indecent.."

"AAh! T-Take it out! Nnooaaaahh!"

"You say that, but you're already hard again. It's so wet down here, such a great view."

"Stop it! A-AAH!"

Dark Ryuuga tapped his chin, "Maybe I should add another one.."

Ginga gasped in fear when a third tentacle was beginning to form. "Don't add another one, please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh?" he smirked, "Glad I finally broke your will. So you'll do what I say?"

"Yes..just please..I can't take anymore." He moaned and cried.

"Very well.." he snapped his fingers and the all the tentacles let Ginga fall to the ground.

He rubbed his sore back, "Itaaai (Ooow)"

"No resting, take responsibility."

"R-Responsibility?"

"You have no idea how tight these pants have gotten Ginga." He panted huskily, "You've turned on Ryuuga-sama greatly."

"Ryuu..ga.." he blushed, "Liar! Ryuuga isn't like that! You're making him do this!"

"Hn, I may have control over moving his body, but his reactions are real."

"I don't believe you!"

"Hn, see for yourself," he unbuckled the brown belt and unzipped the leather pants, "look at how hard you made him."

"Wha-!" he blushed bright red at Ryuuga's hard cock. Ginga looked away, "Hyaa!"

He roughly grabbed Ginga's fiery hair.

"Oi, you said you'd do anything if I stopped." He prodded Ginga's lips with his cock, "So suck it.."

'_S-Suck it?!'_ Ginga had never done such a thing.

"Tell ya what," he noticed Ginga's resistance, "if you do a good job at blowing me, then I'll let you go and free Ryuuga-sama."

The redhead didn't want to do it, but it was the only thing he could do to free Ryuuga for now.

He slowly opened his lip and let the cock slowly enter his mouth.

"That's it..good boy.."

Ginga devoured as much as he could and started sucking in a bobbing motion. Dark Ryuuga let go of his hair and groaned in pleasure.

The redhead didn't like the taste, nor did he hate it either. His jaw hurt a little, but he had to bear with it.

"Here Ginga, I haven't forgotten about your _other_ mouth."

"Mmph?"

He snapped his fingers and two tentacles came back. They encircled Ginga's entrance and entered him slowly.

He immediately stopped sucking and cried out loudly, "AaaaH! No, take them out!"

"Who said you could stop sucking?" Dark Ryuuga growled.

"Y-You liar, you said you'd stop if I did this!"

"Hn," he laughed evilly, "did you seriously believe me?! What an idiot! I'm a dark spirit boy, of course I was lying!"

He roughly snatched Ginga's red hair, "OW!"

"Now open wide~" he shoved his cock back into the boys mouth.

Ginga whimpered and groaned as the whole thing was forced into his mouth. His tears ran down his cheeks in pain.

Dark Ryuuga kept thrusting into his mouth, he growled in pleasure, "Your mouth is amazing, I knew it'd f-feel good!"

Ginga whimpered and let out muffled cries. His entrance was being probed by the two tentacles. The slippery things moved around inside him, it was making Ginga wet.

The redhead's body felt a mixture of pain and pleasure, as shameful as it was, he was enjoying it a little.

"C-Cumming!"

'_Cumming?!'_ Ginga didn't know what that meant. His mouth was instantly filled with some unidentified liquid, it wouldn't stop filling him.

Dark Ryuuga sighed in pleasure and let go of Ginga's hair. The redhead took Ryuuga's cock out of his mouth and threw up the cum in his mouth.

He coughed and choked, "Ugh..t-teme (b-bastard)"

"Hn, not bad Ginga. But not good enough.." he smirked.

The tentacles left Ginga's entrance. The redhead glared up at Dark Ryuuga.

"Hn!" he roughly kneed him in the chest, "Don't give me that look!"

"Ita! (Ow!)" Ginga went backwards on his back.

"Hmph, you keep resisting me and trying to get away from me, but look.." He stomped lightly on Ginga's erection.

The redhead winced in pain.

"Look at how wet you're getting on Ryuuga-sama's boots."

Ginga whimpered and cried, "It hurts, stop it.."

"I love making you cry, out of all your expressions. Your crying face turns Ryuuga-sama on the most." He smirked darkly, "He's been watching this entire time."

Ginga's eyes went wide in shock, "Uso..(Not true..)"

"Whatever I see, he's seeing right now. Whatever I touch, he feels." He pinned Ginga to the ground himself, "He saw all of your erotic faces and heard all of your moans."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" he looked away.

Dark Ryuuga gripped Ginga's chin, "He even felt your tongue when you blew me earlier. Ryuuga-sama's the one that came because of you."

'_Speaking of which, how are you master? You haven't said a word for a long time.' _

"**. . ." Ryuuga panted and could feel himself get hard again.**

'_Could it be you're finally enjoying this? You want him, don't you?'_

"**SHUT THE HELL UP L-DRAGO!" he yelled.**

'_Ooo, scary~' _he mocked his master.

"Be happy Ginga, you got a taste of Ryuuga's seed. Was it good?" he smirked.

The redhead's face blushed red, "That was disgusting!"

"Well if this mouth didn't like the taste," he separated Ginga's legs and pressed it against his entrance, "I wonder how your _other_ mouth will react to it."

"Hya!" Ginga kicked and thrashed with the little strength he had left, "What're you doing?!"

"Taking your virginity," he prodded Ginga's wet entrance, "you aroused Ryuuga-sama, so take responsibility and give yourself to him!"

His cock broke through and fully penetrated him. Ginga howled loudly in pain. And his tears ran faster.

"AAAaaah!" his cum shot out onto his stomach.

"Heeeh.." Dark Ryuuga smirked darkly, "You came just from penetration, such a dirty little thing you are."

The redhead panted and cried. Ryuuga's cock was so big, it felt like his butt was breaking. Dark Ryuuga was thrusting so fast into him.

"So good! So good! Virgins are the best!" Dark Ryuuga kept repeatedly thrusting into the screaming boy, "Moto, moto (More, more) scream louder Ginga!"

"I-Itai! Itai! Itai! St-Stop L-Drago!" he yelled in agony, "It feels horrible!"

'_How does he feel master? I know how much you've wanted this for such a long time.'_

"**No, not like this..not like this.. L-Drago, please, you've gotta stop. He's in too much pain."**

'_Hn, you talk big but I can tell you want to cum inside him right away. He feels so hot and tight, go ahead and cum in him as much as you want.'_

"**N-No," he panted, "I'll hold it in no matter what. I-I won't cum.."**

'_Hn, we'll see about that.'_

"Aaah! O-Onegaai (pl-pleease!) St-Stop it..haa..it hurts!" Ginga screamed and moaned.

Blood trickled out on every thrust. Dark Ryuuga fed off of Ginga's pain.

"More, faster, harder, I want to be deeper inside you!" He pressed down Ginga's legs and fucked farther into him.

"N-No! Too much! Oow! IT HURTS! St-aah STOP!" he cried out in agony.

Ryuuga was really fighting the urge to cum, but Ginga's insides felt so good. And his erotic moans weren't helping at all.

Dark Ryuuga growled in pleasure, "Aah~, kimochi~ (feels good), Ryuuga-sama's gonna cum."

"C-Cum?" Ginga remembered the white liquid from earlier, "You mean.."

"Yup, right inside you."

"No! Don't cum in me! Please stop!" he cried, "I don't want it!"

"**I'm sorry..Ginga.."**

"Aaah~, cumming!" Dark Ryuuga moaned loudly.

Ginga felt the rush of sticky cum fill his insides, "Hyaaaah! (Noo!)"

Once the climax ended, Dark Ryuuga shuddered in pleasure, "Thanks for the entertainment Ginga. Be grateful, now you have Ryuuga-sama's seed inside you."

"H-Hedoi..(Cr-Cruel..) I feel..tainted." his eyes looked lifeless.

"Hn," he smirked triumphantly, "and I'll rape you again if you ever get my way of world domination again- huh?"

Ginga hugged Dark Ryuuga, "Ryuuga.."

"**Huh?" he felt Ginga's warmth and heard his voice.**

Dark Ryuuga raised a brow, "What's this? Want another round?"

"Give him back," he hugged him tighter, "Give Ryuuga back to me!"

"Tch, you've got some nerve giving me orders!"

Ginga ignored, "Please Ryuuga, if you can hear me..break free from the dark power!"

Dark Ryuuga chuckled darkly, "Aahaha, he can't hear you. Baka (Idiot) you're wasting your time." He caressed the side of Ginga's cheek.

He ignored the hand, "You're not the Ryuuga I like," he placed his hand on Dark Ryuuga's heart, "I want the real Ryuuga."

"**Ginga.." Ryuuga blushed a little. Suddenly a white light appeared in his dark mind. "What..is that?"**

"I said it was futile, now give up! Or I'll torture you again!" he summoned more dark energy.

"Ryuuga, take your blader's spirit! Take it now!" Ginga yelled.

**Ryuuga ran towards the light and grasped it, leaving L-Drago's darkness behind.**

Dark Ryuuga's heart began to race.

_Ba-thump, Ba-thump, Ba-thump_

"What the- no! Dammit! GAAAAH!" one of the dragons left Dark Ryuuga's body. He gripped his head, "Noooo! Not now!"

Another dragon left Dark Ryuuga's body. The dark energy disappeared and so did the tentacles.

"Damn you Ginga Haganeeee! RaaAaAAaAh!" The last dragon left Dark Ryuuga's body.

All three dragons retreated to the silver bey and it stopped spinning.

The dragon emporer collapsed on top of Ginga.

"Ryuu..ga?" Ginga was crushed by his weight.

The purple tattoos faded away and his features slowly returned to normal.

"Hnnmm.." he groggily pushed himself up, "Gin..ga?"

The redhead's tears came back, "RYUUGA!"

He tackled the dragon emperor into a tight hug, "Whoa!" The impact made Ryuuga sit down with Ginga in his lap.

"Yogatta, Yogatta (Thank goodness, Thank goodness) I thought I lost you." Ginga sobbed up at him.

"Baka, I told you you'd get in the way of your training." He grumbled.

The redhead sobbed, "I'm sorry..I'm sorry..b-but I missed you..I'm scared of losing you, Ryuuga."

"No you don't-" he stopped, he felt Ginga's tears on his skin. The redhead had really meant what he said. "Idiot..what're you apologizing to me for?"

"Huh? B-But.."

Ryuuga hugged Ginga tightly, "Just this once.."

"Ryuu..ga.."

"Just this once, I'll let you cry on me as much as you want." He gently stroked Ginga's red hair, "You don't have to apologize for anything."

His tears came quicker and he cried louder. Ryuuga held the boy lovingly and let him cry like a baby.

"Ryuuga..Ryuuga..hic..Ryuuga!" he sobbed loudly.

"Gomen Ginga (Sorry Ginga)..Gomenasai (So sorry)" he could feel the boy tremble.

"None of it matters, I'm just so happy..Ryuuga's back." He hiccupped.

_Ba-thump_

Ryuuga swallowed hard and his hands roamed Ginga's skin affectionately.

"Nnn!" Ginga let out a small moan.

He gave the boy a little space and wiped his tears, "Is something wrong?"

The redhead sniffled, "S-Sorry.."

Ryuuga looked down, Ginga's erection was pressing up against him.

"I'm still..and it's still.." he whimpered, Ginga felt pitiful. He was hard, Ryuuga was still inside him, and Ginga didn't get to cum earlier.

'_Damn you L-Drago!'_ Ryuuga gripped both sides of Ginga's face, "Ginga!"

"H-Hai?! (Y-Yes?!)" he felt a little scared.

He forced a hungry kiss and invaded Ginga's mouth. The redhead moaned in his mouth as he felt Ryuuga's tongue massage his tongue.

The dragon emperor topped him and Ginga melted into the kiss. It felt so much different compared to L-Drago's.

Ryuuga broke the kiss and Ginga was a little teary-eyed, "Ryuuga..why?"

'_That face, I just can't hold it in anymore!'_ he gripped Ginga's leg and resumed thrusting into him.

"Aaah! Wh-Why're you moving?!" the redhead moaned and clawed into the ground.

'_I can't stop! I just can't stop! My hips..I just keep thrusting! Dammit, L-Drago!'_ Ryuuga tsked and thrusted faster. He had the desire to fuck Ginga so much.

"Aaah! Ah! Ryuu-ga! Ahh! Ha Ahh!" the boy moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Haa..haa..chikusho (Dammit!)" Ryuuga was mad at himself that he couldn't stop; he knew this wasn't the dark power doing this. It was his own perverted desires.

He pulled out, separated Ginga's legs, and slammed back inside, "AAAAH!"

'_I'm so despicable for this! Why? Why can't I stop?! Ginga doesn't like this! But it feels so good! Why does this feel good?!'_ he panted and thrusted faster.

One thrust hit deep within Ginga, "AAAHN! NY-NYAAAH!"

'_Just now..what was that?'_ this made Ryuuga slam into that spot again.

"AAH! AH! Ry-Ryuuga! There, MORE THERE!" Ginga cried out in pleasure.

The dragon emperor focused his force there and repeatedly kept thrusting into Ginga's special spot.

The redhead clung to Ryuuga in pleasure, "AAH! RYUUGA! AHH! AH! RYUU-GA! AHH!"

Hearing Ginga moan his name made him want to cum, "Ginga!" he hugged the boy as if he was going to break.

"I-I AHH! I THINK I H-HAVE TO CUM!" Ginga could feel a pleasurable heat build up inside him.

"D-Damn!" he grunted and he instantly came again. Ginga moaned loudly and his cum covered he and Ryuuga's stomachs.

"Haa..haa..haa.." the redhead panted from the intense sex.

The dragon emperor pulled out and Ginga rolled over to rest on his side. A mixture of blood and cum leaked from his entrance.

Ryuuga straightened himself up and then picked up his silver bey. It instantly radiated dark energy, **"Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."**

"Hn.." Ryuuga gritted his teeth, "don't tell me.."

"**Yes, I saw the whole thing master. Don't you feel better now? You even got Ginga to beg you to keep going." He chuckled darkly.**

He threw the bey against the wall, "Shut up.."

The bey clinked on the floor, **"Get mad all you want; I know you liked it."**

Ryuuga was about to stomp the bey to pieces.

"**But you shouldn't worry about me, worry about him. Is it really safe for him to be left like that?"**

Ryuuga turned his attention to Ginga, "Hnn?"

The boy was snoozing peacefully as if nothing happened, "Zzz..Pega..sus..zz..let it rip..zz.."

Ryuuga tsked, "Idiot, sleeping like this." He covered Ginga in his white (jacket) cape. He blushed a little, he wasn't used to being kind to anyone.

"**Heh, wanna play with him a little while he sleeps?" L-Drago chuckled.**

"That's enough out of you.." he put the bey back in his golden dragon case (on his arm).

He was more worried about the boy. He couldn't just leave him in the cave, especially after raping him (twice).

**A few hours later. . .**

Ginga slowly opened his eyes, "Whaaa?" his eyes adjusted and he saw someone's face.

Ryuuga was sleeping right in front of him with his arm over Ginga.

The redhead's whole face turned bright red.

"Mmmnn," Ryuuga groggily opened his eyes, "Oh, mornin' Ginga.."

Ginga got away from him super fast, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ryuuga covered his ears, "So noisy.."

"WH-WH-WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!"

"You mean you don't remember yesterday?"

"Yesterday? Masaka.. (Don't tell me..)" Ginga's mind filled with the events from yesterday. He blushed red, _'Me and L-Drago..and me and Ryuuga..we..we we we!' _

He lifted up Ryuuga's white (jacket) cape and saw that he was naked, "Yesterday wasn't a dream.."

Ryuuga covered his ears again, expecting Ginga to scream again.

The redhead fell on his side gripping his butt.

"Hn? Ginga?"

"My..everything hurts.." he sulked.

Ryuuga fought the urge to laugh. He fetched Ginga's neatly folded clothes. "Let me explain.."

"Ryuuga?"

"After you passed out yesterday I took your ripped clothes off of you as you slept."

'_He stripped me in my sleep?!'_ Ginga went pale.

"Then I fixed them up and mended them good as new. I stayed up all night and eventually passed out next to you by mistake. L-Drago really drained a lot of my energy yesterday."

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his head, "then I'm sorry for screaming, ehehe."

"Here," he handed Ginga his clothes, "get dressed."

"Oh, thanks.." he took his clothes and then just stared at them.

"Well?"

He blushed, "I-I can't get dressed if you're looking."

"Tch, you're such a girl." He turned around, "let me know when it's okay to look."

"Jerk.." he grumbled and stood up naked. Ginga slipped his shirt on, then his jacket. "Hm?"

He looked down and noticed something on the ground. The white (jacket) cape Ginga had slept under was Ryuuga's.

"Ryuuga.."

"What?"

He smiled, "Thanks for lending me your (jacket) cape."

He turned around, "You're welcome.." he trailed off.

Ginga's face instantly blushed bright red, he tugged the bottom of hit tank top to cover his privates, "I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS OKAY TO LOOK!"

"THEN DON'T SPEAK TO ME UNTIL YOU'RE FULLY DRESSED!" Ryuuga turned back around.

Ginga resumed dressing himself, _'Geez, two days with the guy and he's seen me naked several times! This is __**not**__ how I wanted our friendship to start.'_

"You done?" he grunted.

"Yeah, yeah" his scarf draped over his shoulders, "Hey, can you help me tie this?"

"Geez.." Ryuuga stood behind Ginga to help him tie his scarf. "Are you gonna be okay? I know this whole L-Drago thing might be traumatizing."

The redhead forced a smile, "I'll be fine, I just feel guilty though."

Ryuuga was still tying, "Why?"

"When I did..**that**..with L-Drago the second time," Ginga blushed to himself, "it felt really-really good."

"Hn!" Ryuuga hid his blush. Ginga didn't know that in that second round Ryuuga wasn't possessed by L-Drago anymore.

"I hope I'm not a pervert for enjoying it.." he worried.

"I'm done!" Ryuuga wanted him to stop talking about it.

Ginga looked at his scarf, "What?! Ryuuga!"

"What now?" he put his (jacket) cape on.

"You tied it wrong!" Ryuuga had tied a white bow on Ginga, "This isn't how I wear my scarf!"

"Well how should I know..I don't stare at your accessories." He mumbled, "Besides, you look cuter this way.."

"What'd you say?" he thought Ryuuga was challenging him.

"Ugh, nothing.." he walked away, "hurry up, we're leaving."

"Jerk.." he pouted and undid the bow. Ginga put on his cloak and followed Ryuuga out of the cave.

The redhead got the burger out of his bag and bit into it. As they walked down the tunnel in silence, Ginga heard a low growling sound.

Ryuuga rubbed his hungry stomach, _'I'll go pick up some fish later.'_

"Hey Ryuuga~"

"What now?! Mmmph!" Ginga shoved his burger into Ryuuga's mouth.

He smiled warmly, "You can have it; I live close by, so it's okay."

Ryuuga blushed and took a bite into the burger before taking it out of his mouth, "Hn, wait, didn't you bite into this part?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hnn.." he stared at Ginga's lips.

"Ryuuga?"

"Nothing.." he resumed eating the indirect kiss.

The redhead grinned, "Ne Ryuuga, does this mean we're friends now?"

"What?"

"C'mon, I know you like me." Ginga patted Ryuuga's back, "So let's hang out some time."

"No thanks.." he declined.

He pouted, "Haa, why're you so independent? Oh well, whatever.."

The two reached the exit. Ryuuga walked off into the opposite direction.

Ginga called out "Hey Ryuuga!"

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Come over my house some time, and spend the night with me!" he waved.

'_Was that an invitation for..?'_ Ryuuga thought dirty, "Meaning?" he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Have dinner with me and hang out in Koma Village." The oblivious boy tilted his head to the side, "What else would it mean?"

"Idiot.." Ryuuga grumbled, "Whatever, not happening!"

Ginga laughed, "Well, you're always welcome to. Bye Ryuuga, keep warm 'kay!" the boy ran off into the snow storm as he made his way back home to Koma Village.

The dragon emperor mumbled, "Ginga..that idiot.." he smiled to himself.

"**Y'know master, it's pretty obvious that he likes you a lot."**

Ryuuga mumbled, "But not as much as I love him.."

"**What'd you say?"**

"Nothing, go away.."

"**You need to be more honest, master." L-Drago chuckled darkly, "If you don't want him, I'll take him off your hands."**

He ate the last bit of the burger, "I didn't say that I didn't want him."

"**You didn't say you wanted him either. That Ginga would be the perfect one to birth my dragon kids, then more of my dark power can be passed down for generation to generation."**

Ryuuga envisioned Ginga as a mother..then as a wife. He blushed a little and grunted, "L-Drago"

"**Yes, master?"**

"Shut up.."

**The End**

**Phew, one oneshot out of the way; several more to go. Did you like it? Love it? No haters allowed! Review please~!**

**Won-Chan**


End file.
